Chevrolet Camaro SS 396 (1967)
The 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS (Super Sport) is a pony car manufactured by Chevrolet until 1968. The hidden headlights of the Camaro were obtainable from Chevrolet through an additional charge. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Camaro SS is featured in the Black Edition release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It cannot be purchased or used in career mode and cannot be customised in any manner. The Camaro SS can only be driven by the player in Quick Race mode events as well as Challenge Series event #69 which is exclusive to the Black Edition release. The Camaro SS in the Challenge Series event has an orange body colour with black racing stripes. It is also equipped with 5-spoke aftermarket wheels. Players must use this Camarowalkrgojasffece mode events. The handling of the Camaro SS suffers from heavy steering if players attempt to enter a difficult corner at a high speed. It produces sufficient power and is capable of driving faster than 168 mph (270 km/h). Its overall performance is comparable to that of the 2005 Pontiac GTO - in other words, competitve for a relatively stock muscle car. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Camaro SS appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 1 muscle car with a $30,000 price tag. It is available as a starting car of the career mode. It can be equipped with visual and performance modifications as opposed to its appearance in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Compared to other Tier 1 cars, the Camaro is one of the best accelerating, but also one of the most difficult cars to control in turns. It is quicker than the Chrysler 300C SRT-8 in corners, although the Camaro is also prone to oversteer like most muscle cars. Thanks to its high kerb weight, the Camaro is also effective in pursuits. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Camaro appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as an unlocked Tier 1 vehicle with a $40,000 price tag. It has strong acceleration but suffers from fishtailing in high-speed corners. Its powerful V8 engine makes it best suited to Drag events. However, the Camaro may appear to not be as powerful as the Chevrolet Chevelle SS or 1969 Dodge Charger R/T. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Camaro SS appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as an unlocked Tier 4 vehicle alongside the Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda with a price tag of $38,000. The Camaro has average acceleration for its tier and can only reach a top speed of 183mph (295km/h) without upgrades. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The Camaro SS appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class C vehicle and costs $40,000. 'Need for Speed: World' The Camaro SS was added to the car dealer in Need for Speed: World on November 16th, 2011 as a Tier 1 vehicle for SpeedBoost. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a 'D' and 'B' Class vehicle and available for in-game cash. The stock Camaro SS has 362 overall rating and costs . The C Class variant is fitted with Amerikon Speedsystems street tuned parts and has a 480 overall rating, as well as a price tag. Both are upgradeable to the A Class. In terms of acceleration, the Camaro SS is identical to the Chevrolet Chevelle SS. It has a weak nitrous boost and responsive steering, which is among the best of the classic American cars in the game. Top speed is 168 mph (270 km/h). The Camaro SS also possesses a fairly heavy weight, which does not affect its handling. This makes the car useful in both race events and Pursuit Outrun. 'Special Variants' A "C-Spec" variant of the Camaro SS was added to the game on January 24th, 2013 as a Top-Up gift. The C-Spec is upgraded with 3-star Skill Mods and a mixed set of performance parts, giving it a 499 overall rating. It also has aftermarket parts and a unique paint job. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Camaro SS is featured in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 1 vehicle. The Car Reveal Wrap-Up #10 included the car with a series of other American cars on September 25th, 2011. The stock Camaro is unlocked upon beating five objectives in the Muscle Car playlist. It hits 222km/h at maximum speed and shares the same top speed with the Ford Mustang Boss 302. It has a better 0-60 time and thus accelerates quicker although it is also much more difficult to drive due to a "Very Difficult" handling rating. 'Special Variants' The Camaro SS also appears as a Tier 4 and Tier 5 vehicle. The Tier 4 "NFS Edition" is unlocked upon receiving a gold medal in every Industrial Run challenge. This variant stacks up well with other tier 4 muscle cars although it lacks sufficient grip compared to its European and Japanese rivals. It has a "Very Difficult" handling rating. Its engine generates 579 bhp at 5,000 rpm. It can go from 0 to 100 in 4.7 seconds and reaches a top speed of 190 mph (306 km/h). The Tier 5 "Hunter" Signature Edition is unlocked upon receiving a bronze medal in every Rural Track challenge. It has an "Expert" handling rating. Engine output is 926 bhp at 6,400 rpm. The car can reach a top speed of 216 mph (348 km/h) and goes from 0-100 in 3.8 seconds. Trivia *Sal drives a Camaro at an early stage of the career mode if the player chooses the Camaro (Muscle class) as a starter car. Samson will also drive a Camaro during the first portion of the game. *Players in Need for Speed: Carbon must use a yellow Camaro in a Bronze Challenge Series Canyon Checkpoint race taking place in Lofty Heights. This event might prove to be somewhat difficult, as the player has to master a series of curvy roads with the Camaro. *The Camaro SS in Need for Speed: ProStreet can be played as a Tier 3 bonus car in Speed Challenge events of the Race Day mode. Gallery MostWanted_ChevroletCamaroSS.png|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Black Edition) Camaro orange.png|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Black Edition - Challenge Series) Nfs100.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon Carbon_ChevroletCamaroSSChallengeSeries.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Challenge Series) Camarorsssps.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet ProStreet_ChevroletCamaroSSBonusSpeed.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drag) 1967 Camaro SS in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed Undercover.png|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSNCamaroSS.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro Chevrolet Camaro SS in Need for Speed NFS World.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) NFSWChevyCamaroSSCSpec.jpg|Need for Speed: World (C-Spec) TheRun-image130261.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 1) TheRun-image130262.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - "NFS Edition") TheRun-image130264.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - "Hunter") Category:Cars Category:Chevrolet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Black Edition Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Best In Class Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:American Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:300-400 Horsepower Cars Category:Muscle Cars